Wrong Situation
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Tidak ada cinta yang salah. Yang salah adalah situasi dimana cinta itu muncul. SVT Fic/ Jihoon x Seungcheol/ Woozi x Scoups/ Jicheol


_Tidak ada cinta yang salah, yang salah adalah situasi dimana cinta itu muncul._

 **JiCheol Fanfiction- Wrong Situation**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Sad Romance, Brothership**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning! Boys Love/ Shounen-ai Typo's Every Were]**

Siang itu, Jihoon tengah berkutat dengan computer di studionya saat Jeonghan tiba-tiba masuk membawa beberapa bungkusan makanan. Sebenarnya, Jihoon tidak suka seseorang memasuki studionya begitu saja tanpa seizinnya, tetapi karena itu Jeonghan, Jihoon membiarkannya saja. Lagipula, Jeonghan adalah hyung favoritnya.

"Jihoon _ie_ , istirahatlah dulu. Kau belum makan apapun sejak sarapan tadi pagi dan diantara para member kau yang belum makan siang." Ujar Jeonghan lembut sambil menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan.

"Sebentar hyung, sedikit lagi dan aku akan segera makan siang. Hyung sekarang kembali saja ke ruang latihan." Balasnya sambil mengangkat pandangannya pada Jeonghan yang berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Tidak Jihoon _ie_ , aku tahu kau tidak akan menyentuh makananmu jika sudah sibuk dengan peralatanmu ini. Aku akan menungguimu, semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan makan siangmu, semakin cepat kau dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Jeonghan, memegang perannya sebagai hyung tertua kedua dengan baik. Dibalik sifat lembutnya itu, ia menyimpan sifat yang tegas. Itulah kenapa Jihoon begitu menyukai Jeonghan sebagai hyung kesayangannya.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bangun dan angkat bokong malasmu dari kursi kerja itu sekarang!"

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon pasrah saat Jeonghan menuntunya menuju sofa yang memang ada didalam studionya. Jeonghan dengan cekatan menyiapkan makan siang Jihoon yang kali adalah mie kacang hitam, makanan favorit Jihoon.

"Makan dan habiskan. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kau selesai dengan makananmu." Ujar Jeonghan setelah mendudukkan diri di samping Jihoon. Sesekali tangannya mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung mau?" Tawar Jihoon dengan mulut penuh. Jeonghan terkekeh kecil sebelum menggeleng. Wajah Jihoon semakin imut dengan pipi yang mengembung karena mulutnya dipenuhi makanannya.

Suasana hening cukup lama diantara mereka. Jihoon hampir selesai dengan makan siangnya, saat Seungcheol menerobos masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang. Bibirnya sibuk memberi kecupan di puncak kepala Jeonghan.

"Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ternyata kau disini." Adunya setelah cukup lama menghirup aroma rambut Jeonghan yang sudah mulai panjang kembali.

"Ada apa mencariku, hm? Aku hanya menunggui Jihoon makan siang, jika tidak seperti ini ia tidak akan makan sampai nanti malam." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengelus tangan Seungcheol yang memeluk pingganya manja.

"Benar juga, anak bandel ini sesekali harus dikerasi sedikit." Balas Seungcheol yang kali ini menumpu kepalanya dibahu Jeonghan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Jihoon yang tengah membereskan sisa makan siangnya.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya pengalihan. Jihoon berusaha mengabaikan gelanyar aneh yang muncul setiap melihat pasangan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai dan kurasa hyung juga seharusnya segera keluar, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Ujar Jihoon bahkan tidak memandang kedua hyungnya.

"Hei anak bandel, kau mengusir kami?" itu Seungcheol yang menanggapi, merasa tidak dihargai oleh produser kecilnya.

" Jeonghan hyung bilang aku boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanku jika aku sudah menghabiskan makan siangku, aku sudah selesai dan aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Balasnya ketus. Ia muak dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu.

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Jihoon hanya muak dengan rasa sakit yang menggelayutinya setiap melihat mereka berdua. Rasa sakit yang entah sejak kapan muncul menghantuinya sejak ia mulai menyukai Seungcheol dua tahun yang lalu.

Ini salah dan Jihoon tahu. Tidak seharusnya ia menyukai _general leader_ itu karena Seungcheol sudah memiliki Jeonghan disisinya. Meski sebenarnya, tidak ada cinta yang salah. Yang salah adalah situasinya, situasi dimana Jihoon menyukai Seungcheol saat lelaki itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jeonghan terlebih dulu.

Salahkah jika Jihoon menyukai _leader_ nya itu? Dan memangnya Jihoon tahu dengan siapa ia akan jatuh cinta? Bukan sepenuhnya salah Jihoon jatuh pada pesona _general leader_ nya itu, dia hanya baru mengetahui kekagumannya menumbuhkan perasaan baru di hatinya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar. Ayo keluar Cheol-ah, Jihoon harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Lerai Jeongahan, ia lalu menarik tangan Seungcheol untuk keluar dari studio."Jihoon _ie_ , jangan memaksakan diri, ya? usahakan kau pulang ke dorm sebelum tengah malam. Aku tahu semalam kau tidak pulang lagi." pesannya sebelum menutup pintu studio, hanya kepalanya saja menyembul di dalam studio.

Jihoon hanya bergumam mengiyakan, menyempatkan diri tersenyum walau terpaksa. Setelah pintu studionya benar-benar tertutup, Jihoon terduduk lemas di kusi kerjanya. Air mata mulai berdesakan keluar dari bola mata jernih itu.

Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Jihoon setelah melihat interaksi pasangan Jeongcheol, menangis. Meningisi ketidak mampuan untuk menggapai cinta pertamanya. Sempat terpikir untuk merebut Seungcheol dari sisi Jeonghan, tetapi mengingat kebaikan Jeonghan yang selalu memperhatikannya, membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Jeonghan sudah dianggapnya saudara sekaligus sosok ibu baginya.

Lagipula, apakah Seungcheol akan bahagia disisinya? Melihat betapa Seungcheol sangat bergantung pada Jeonghan, membuat Jihoon ragu sekaligus iri.

Bohong besar jika Jihoon mengatakan tidak ingin memiliki Seungcheol, tetapi untuk saat ini ia merasa cukup dengan menjadi anak emas _leader_ nya itu. Kebahagiaan kakak-kakaknya adalah priotas utamanya saat ini. Jihoon hanya perlu menunggu perasaanya untuk Seungcheol mengikis perlahan dan ia dapat menemukan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan mencintainya.

Ya, Jihoon akan menunggu saat itu datang.

Dengan itu, Jihoon mengusap sisa air matanya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda. Kembali terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa perlu memikirkan perasaan dan hal-hal yang berada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, satu yang luput dari perhatian Jihoon adalah ia tidak mengetahui seseorang terus memperhatikannya sejak awal sebelum menutup pintu studionya dengan perlahan.

 **~END~**

 **A-yo, wass up?! Ane balik lagi bersama ff jicheol lainnya. Yeps, ane udah bilang 'kan kalo ane lagi gemes-gemesnya sama** ** _pair_** **ini. Jadi, ane bikinnya Jicheol mulu. Nggak papa ya?**

 **Ceritanya aneh ya? ane belum pengalaman bikin yang** ** _sad-sad_** **sama** ** _brothership_** **jadi** ** _feel_** **-nya belum kerasa, mohon dimaklumi. Ane sebenernya juga nggak suka yang akhirannya sedih-sedih macam** ** _one-sided_** ** _love_** **gini, cuman tangan ane gatel banget pengen coba** ** _sad story_** **, dan inilah hasilnya.**

 **Ane sebenernya juga nggak rela kalo si uji jadi pihak yang paling nelangsa. Jadi, dalam waktu dekat ane akan bikin project** ** _side story_** **-nya** ** _Wrong Situation_** **. Dan di situ si uji bakal ane bikin bahagia.**

 **Sekian bacotan ane. Bila ada pertanyaan atau tanggapan(kalo bisa saran) silahkan isi kolom komentar dibawah, Okay?**

 ** _See you next time and bye-bye!_**

 **(Jangan ditutup dulu, masih ada cerita dibawahnya)**

Omake~

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30 dini hari saat Seongcheol menyusup masuk kedalam studio Jihoon. Tengah malam, ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa kantuknya sudah hilang ia mengecek keadaan para member, merasa khawatir saat tidak mendapati Jihoon dimanapun di dalam dorm. Anak itu benar-benar, kapan ia akan mendengarkan nasihatnya.

Itulah mengapa ia menyusul Jihoon ke studionya, dan disinilah dia. Berdiri memandangi Jihoon yang terlelap dengan posisi terduduk di kursi kerjanya dan dengan computer yang masih menyala. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam setiap harinya.

Hati-hati, Seungcheol mengusap kepala Jihoon sebelum beralih mengelus kulit wajah Jihoon yang terlihat pucat."Apa kau melewatkan makan malammu lagi? kapan kau bisa mendengarkan nasihat orang lain, dasar kunyuk!"Ujarnya pelan, tangannya masih setia mengusap wajah Jihoon. Dirinya sempat kaget saat Jihoon melenguh dalam tidurnya, mengira bocah itu terbangun. Tetapi, nyatanya Jihoon hanya mencoba menyamanka tidurnya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

Seungcheol menghela napas lega, tetapi tatapannya berubah sendu."Jihoon _ie_ , kapan kau bisa tersenyum lagi saat bersamaku? Kenapa kau seperti membenciku, hm? Katakan jika aku berbuat salah kepadamu, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Dimana Lee Jihoon yang selalu bermanja padaku?" Ujarnya sedih. Sekali lagi, tangannya mendarat di puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Istirahat yang cukup, makanlah dengan teratur dan yang terpenting, kembalilah menjadi Lee Jihoon yang kukenal. Lee Jihoon yang ceria dan manja, okay?" Bisiknya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dalam di puncak kepala Jihoon."Aku menyayangimu, _my favorite dongsaeng."_

Setelahnya, Seungcheol keluar dari studio Jihoon. Berjalan pelan, menikmati gelapnya malam yang tidak berhiaskan kerlip bintang.

 **~The Real END~**


End file.
